The Way It's Supposed To Be
by Ciela16Northman
Summary: The way true blood should've turned out. OC and Eric Northman receive a special gift. EricNorthman/OC P.S i am not a great writer i was trying to put my thoughts to words and i kind of failed. i tend to write 'said' a lot more that i should do.
1. Chapter 1

2012 True Blood 16th September

**True BloodI**

It was a quiet night at merlottes tonight as I served the remaining customers. All of a sudden, I felt sick and ran to the bathroom to throw up. "Are you alright in there Cher?" Sam asked worriedly. Sam was my boss and I wanted to answer him. Eric was going to be so angry at her for not telling him she didn't feel well. She loved Eric so much being a big Viking vampire and all. I knew Sam kept some things like pregnancy tests and pads in the draws for the women that worked there. She took a pregnancy test out of the packet and waited. It flashed with two lines saying congratulations. She cried as she threw it on the ground. She knew it was physically impossible for a vampire to have a baby but something did happen. Now Eric was surely going to kill her. "Ciela, Bill is here and wants to see you." Sam said angrily. "Ok. I'll be out in a minute." She said softly. She heard Sam walk away. She straightened her shirt and opened the door and walked outside. "What took you so long Ciela?" Sam asked eyeing me up and down. "Don't worry about it." I said, scared. "Can I talk to you outside?" Bill asked motioning his hand towards the door, in a gentlemanly manner. Ciela looked back at Sam and he nodded. "Alright…" I said trailing off. We walked out the door to the back of the parking lot. Suddenly Bill lunged at me pinning me up against a tree, his hands wrapped tightly around my neck. I tried to scream but couldn't.

"What are we going to do about Ciela?" Pam asked. Eric sighed and stretched back in his chair. "What do you mean 'do' about her?" he answered slightly agitated. Pam put her arms up in the air and told him to forget it. Suddenly Eric stood up, focused now. "What's wrong is someone messing around in here?" she asked looking around the interior of fangtasia. "No, it's Ciela… she is upset and frightened." Pam laughed. "Aww poor her I don't really care. She can die in a hole for all I care." Eric's fangs came down and he growled at Pam. Pam rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Eric sat back down and stayed focused on the bond to see why she might be scared. A man walked up to Eric and bowed to him. "Please will you be with me tonight?" he was about to kick the man but suddenly something happened. Eric stood up and rushed outside and was gone.

"Bill let go you're going to kill Me." she begged as she couldn't see clearly anymore. "How could you go with him after I did everything for you?" he yelled, tightening his grip on her. "We broke up Bill; this… this isn't your concern." She struggled. She was beginning to go in and out of consciousness. "I'll kill you!" he yelled biting her neck, letting blood flow down her shoulders. She screamed as loud as she could, but it turned out being a squeak. He let go of her throat and grabbed her hair dragging her across the ground then dropped her in the forest nearby. She got up onto her hands and knees. Bill kicked her back and she instantly fell to the ground again. Suddenly in lightning speed she felt Bill sucking the blood from her. "Stop you're draining me." She said weakly, lazily trying to push him away. "Eric…" she mumbled with all her reserved energy. "I hope you suffer slowly and then I will bring you back as a vampire to let you suffer a pain worse than death itself!" he yelled lifting her up and throwing her down on the ground.

Eric was running through the forest trying to keep focused. Someone was hurting her and whoever it was, was going to die. He felt emotions running through the bond like anger, fright, sadness, pain, and almost death. He felt his name being called so he ran as fast as he could. He arrived and caught Ciela before slamming Bill into the parking lot. Eric lent Ciela up against the tree. He noticed she hugged her stomach tightly, maybe she was sick? "BILL!" Eric yelled in his scary overpowering voice. Bill tried to escape but it wasn't going to happen. Eric ran up to him and grabbed him and pushed his body up against a tree by his throat. "Bill! Why did you just attack my bonded?" Bill growled at Eric and Bills fangs came out. "Don't you dare threaten me Bill! I do not respond lightly to threats!" he growled and Bill put back his fangs. "I will not kill you Bill, but if you ever come near her again I will not hesitate to rip off your head!" he yelled and Bill scattered away, then Eric ran back to Ciela. Eric looked at her as she started hyperventilating. He rushed over to her as she clutched her stomach. "What's wrong, lover, what's wrong with your stomach?" he asked putting a hand on her stomach. She turned her head away and started crying. He lifted her chin and kissed her long and passionately. "Eric, I'm late." She said plainly, with Eric looking at her weirdly. "What do you mean you're late you don't even have a..." she stopped him and sat in his lap. "This may be a little hard for you but I'm pregnant Eric." She said sacredly. "Ciela who…." She started to cry and hugged Eric. "Eric you don't understand." She said, more worried than ever. "Yes I do understand. You couldn't have a child with me so you went off and broke our bond." he answered angrily. He pushed her off his lap and stood up. "No Eric, you don't get it. It is your child I don't know how but it is yours." He glared at her angrily holding onto the sides off her arms. "Now you mock me! I should kill you right now!" he yelled squeezing tighter on her arms. Suddenly a bright light blinded both of them as a person walked out of the light. "Hold it big guy; I want you both to relax for a moment." Ciela's godmother Claudine said. Eric stared at her the way vampires stared at most fae and growled. "Now you both remember Niall? Ciela's great grandfather. Well he wanted to give you both a special gift. And that gift is a fae and vampire hybrid baby." She said as Eric face lightened up a bit. "What are we supposed to do? This baby isn't going to be human." Ciela asked patting her stomach. "Well, all we know is that you are about a 1 month through and it is a boy, but this is the difficult part, this baby is going to grow much quicker than usual in the womb and will probably only last 3 months so you will always be tired." Eric stepped closer to Claudine and growled. "Why didn't you tell us before? If you told us this would've never happened!" Eric yelled pointing towards Ciela, coughing up blood. "This is not my problem, vampire, figure this out on your own." And with that Claudine disappeared. Eric ran over to Ciela and lifted her up from the tree. "Ciela I'm so sorry I doubted you. I promise I will never doubt you again." He said rubbing his face on hers. "Eric…" Ciela asked weakly. "What's wrong lover?" he asked in his seductive yet loving tone. "You're hugging me and I'm black and blue all over." She said slowly closing her eyes. "No. Ciela don't pass out on me just yet. Wait until we get to fangtasia." She nodded slowly as he ran off to fangtasia

"Where's Eric?" Asked Ginger curiously. Pam looked at Ginger, as if to tell her take a guess, and Ginger walked away. "We want to talk to your master." A group of men said to Pam. "I don't know where he is, so you can just fuck off." She said in her usually not caring tone. Suddenly the doors of fangtasia opened letting the cool breeze and moons light shine in. Eric stood there holding Ciela bleeding and bruised in his arms, then he quickly ran into his office. He placed Ciela down in his black office chair and she moaned in pain. He bit his wrist and offered it to her. "No Eric… I want to feel human right now." He rummaged through all of his draws for something to help her. He found some bandages and anti-bacterial. He only started keeping these things since he was going out with Ciela. "Ciela this is going to hurt…" Eric said, trying to change her mind to drink his blood. She still insisted she would rather do this. He pulled off her work shirt and shorts leaving her in just her bra and underwear. He growled angrily at how abused her body was. He looked at her biggest cut down from her pelvis to her left knee. "Maybe I should've killed him when I got the chance." She closed her eyes waiting for the pain. "Ciela this is going to be painful if you want to…." She cut him off by putting her hand to his lips. He sighed as he placed the brown liquid to her cut. She screamed out in pain as he held her down. She bit her lip to try to stop her from screaming. Her lip bled and she screamed out in pain again.

Pam watched as Eric busted through the door as everyone in the red interior of fangtasia stared at them. She sighed and walked up to the door and shut it as Eric ran into his office. "Who is that with him?" One lady from the bar said slightly sad. "That is the master's lover. They can't be separated over anything." Pam said disgusted. Suddenly the bar was filled with screams of pain. And everyone looked around the bar. "No need for worry people, now get back to your drinks!" Pam yelled and everyone had eyes back on their own drinks. Then Eric walked out with Ciela in his arms wearing one of his shirts and he sat down on his throne and sat Ciela down on his lap. All of the vampires bowed to him and he nodded. She still didn't get this entire vampire status thing but just went along with it. She started to go to sleep as Eric stroked her hair lovingly. As soon as Eric knew she was in deep sleep (which he could feel through the bond) He lifted her up slowly and placed her down in the throne chair so he could go talk to Pam. "Pam I need to say something." Eric said worriedly. "What?" she asked curiously. "Ciela is pregnant and we have already confirmed that I am the father." He said plainly as Pam had to blink that off. "Alright so what are we going to do" Pam asked, for once in her life feeling sorry for someone as well as happy. "I'm happy for you master. I guess this means I'm having a sibling?" Eric smiled. "It's a boy." Pam jumped up and down then returned to normal. Pam tried to smile but it disappeared. "What's wrong?" Eric asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Pam pointed at a man that was slowly walking up to Ciela, who was still sleeping peacefully. They were going to let it be but he pulled something out of his jacket. Eric looked carefully, it was a knife. Eric ran with vampire speed to get to Ciela. He stopped right in front of the man. "What do you think you are doing?" Eric questioned as calmly as he could. "I'm killing this bitch in the name of Sophie-Anne!" he yelled pushing into Eric and grabbing Ciela's leg. "DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Eric yelled throwing him across the floor. He started laughing as Eric lifted him off the ground. "What's so funny?!" Eric growled. He pointed at Ciela who was squirming in pain as her leg started to singe and bleed on the floor. All the vampires looked at Ciela as Eric threw his hand through the man's chest ripping out his heart, turning him into a blood pile. Ciela opened her eyes and gasped. "Ummm…. Eric…" Ciela said, frightened. Eric turned around and growled. He saw the tears in her eyes, she was about to cry. He raced over to Ciela and picked her up and held her in his arms. "Back off she is, _**MINE**_." He told, but no one backed off. He held her closer to himself and she buried her head in his neck. "Give her up, her blood is…So…Sweet." The lady grinned at her. She stretched out her hand towards Ciela but Ciela kicked it away. "Lower life forms shouldn't be protected." A young looking male said. "Neither should you be protected." Eric growled. Ciela sighed as she held her stomach. Suddenly she felt like she was going to be sick. "Eric…" she spoke weakly. "I know." He said. He started to walk her off to the bathroom. "Everyone go home we are closed and don't come back. If you disobey my orders again I will kill each and every one of you." "Yes your majesty!" they all yelled and bowed then disappeared.

Eric put Ciela on the floor as she started to hyperventilate and dry heave. "Ciela are you going to be ok for a minute?" he asked looking at her lovingly. She nodded and he ran out of the bathroom. For some reason Ciela felt like she was being watched and backed up against the corner. She looked around the room nervously; she tried to stand up and find Eric, but couldn't stand. "Hello my dear." She heard a familiar elderly voice. One of the bathroom doors started to open and she just stared at it. A bloodied hand came around the edge then the whole body. It was her grandmother. She looked fearfully at it. "No… your dead this isn't real." She said rocking back and forth. "Oh but it is my dear." She said putting both hands on the sides of Ciela's face. She screamed and faced away but couldn't as whatever it was licking her face.

Eric ran off to his office to make a quick phone call to merlottes. He dialled the number and it rang. "Welcome to merlottes this is Tara speaking, can I help you?" said Ciela's best friend. "Is Sam merlotte available?" Eric asked being impatient. "Hold on one minute is this Eric Northman?" Eric sighed knowing that Tara didn't exactly like him. "Yes, now can I speak to Sam or not?" Eric growled agitated. "What have you done to Ciela..." the phone trailed off then a man spoke. "Hello? This is Sam merlotte speaking." "It's Northman. Ciela isn't going to be working at merlottes anymore so I assume you can find someone else?" he asked. "Ah well yes but can I speak to Ciela?" Eric mumbled to himself. "No she is asleep." He lied then hung up. Suddenly out of nowhere Ciela screamed and Eric was already by her side before she finished screaming.

He looked at the ghostly figure of an elderly woman. He pushed it away from her, and then snapped its neck like a twig. The figure fell to the ground and started to turn into blood. "Are you alright lover?" Eric asked placing his hand on her stomach. She nodded and tried to stand. "Don't lover, I don't want you to stand, and you are too weak." She sighed and Eric lifted her up. "You are living with me now, every single second of your life you will spend with me." He said surely. "But I have to work Eric." She said sadly. "No, not anymore I quit for you." He said and Ciela gasped. "You quit for me? So you called up and told them I wasn't going to work there anymore?" he nodded and she sighed. "I can't be bothered arguing with you." He smiled. "That's what I thought."

6


	2. Chapter 2

2012 true blood 18th September

**True Blood II**

Eric and Ciela had been driving in his car for about 15 minutes just enjoying the silence (especially Ciela.) "I've never been to your house Eric." Ciela said excitedly. "Oh don't worry you will love it, trust me." Ciela knew that he had a surprise for her even if she was injured majorly. Eric pulled into a pathway and then she saw it. A huge 4 story house, with a stone door way, large wall sized windows of glass even a pool outback. It had a building in front of it that had stepping stones across a water way going through the front of the house. "Wow, Eric how can you afford this?" she asked amazed. He laughed and turned off the car. "Ciela I have 50 businesses throughout the world and 90% of the money I don't even use." He spoke as he got out and opened the door for her before she could blink. He lifted her up carefully and held her close to himself. She whimpered because she still hurt everywhere. "I'm sorry." He said, feeling bad about hurting her. "Don't worry yourself over me." She said. With vampire speed he rushed her to the front lawn of his house. Suddenly a group of men came out from behind the bushes and pointed their guns at them. Ciela buried her head in his neck thinking how this day couldn't get any worse. "Weapons down!" yelled a man coming from the back of the men. "Bjorn låt mig passera grindarna." Bjorn nodded and they all stepped back to let them through. Eric was about to walk inside when Bjorn came up to him. '_This is new, I wonder who this is. Oh god she is so beautiful.' _Ciela nudged her head into Eric chest to try and block out Bjorn's thoughts. _'The king is such a lucky man. I'm going to ask what her name is.' _"My name is Ciela." She said plainly. Eric turned around and saw all 20 of the guards were looking at her weirdly. "Ciela…" Eric said, as if to tell her what she just did was bad. "I'm sorry it just slipped out." She said grabbing hold of his muscular arm. "Is there something you wanted to ask Bjorn?" Eric said sternly. _'Can she read minds?' 'What the fuck was that? Bjorn didn't even say anything.' 'Holy fuck she is a telepath.' 'I wonder if he is just with her because her blood tastes different.' 'This one is just like all the other, once he is over her he will throw her away.' 'She is so beautiful, so flawless. The prettiest skin, long hair, truthful eyes, well-shaped body, not too skinny, not too large.' 'I wonder if they have had sex. I reckon they fuck like rabbits, lucky bastard.' 'Great another fangbanger. She ends up like all the other, her brain wiped.' _"Shut up! All of you just shut the fuck up!" she yelled, burying her head into his chest and cried. They all looked at her weirdly. She thumped her head softly against Eric's chest to try and block out the thoughts as they began to get worse. "I want you all to remember that now this base requires strict no entry limits and no leaving. Do not disobey my orders!" he yelled carrying Ciela inside, as she started to fall asleep again.

Eric kept walking until he came to a cupboard he opened it and there were a flight of stairs leading down to a door. He pressed his hand on it and it opened leading to another door. He did the same thing and it opened. He placed Ciela down gently on the big 4 poster bed. It had fur blankets and a huge black Curtin over it. Ciela started to stir. Eric took off his shirt that was covered in blood and dropped it on the ground. He looked at Ciela who was rubbing her face into the pillows. He dropped his pants only leaving his red silk boxers on. Ciela opened her eyes and looked around the room. She looked at Eric and blushed, then turned her head away. He smiled and sat next to her. "Where are we?" she questioned curiously. "This is where I spend my days and this is your room if you want it to be." He suggested seductively. She smiled not facing him, still blushing. "Why are you blushing? Face me lover." He said as she turned to face him. "I don't know why I do it it's just…" "Just what lover?" she sighed. "You are just so beautiful and yet you choose me." She said crying "all I do is bring trouble to both of us." Eric sighed and pulled her into a hug, not too tight. "Ciela I chose you because you are the most beautiful person in the world, both inside and out. Now I think we should probably get clean." He said. He walked into a side room and turned on a tap to a huge bath. Ciela took off Eric's big shirt and looked at her stomach. There was the smallest bump there, the size of about 3 months. Eric came back in and saw her touching her stomach and looking at herself in the mirror. He kept in the bathroom just looking at her. She really was so beautiful, but this baby was it going to hurt her? Eric came out and spooned up against her and placed his hands on her stomach. Suddenly out of nowhere they both felt through the bond that someone was sending comfort, and strong amounts of it. "Was that you Eric?" Ciela said slightly taken back. "No I thought it was you. Could it be the baby?" Eric questioned. Ciela smiled. "Probably, I hope he is as beautiful as you." Eric smiled and carried her off to the bathroom. He placed her down in the bath and she relaxed. "I think we are going to have to make some adjustments." Eric said getting in and laying Ciela on him. "What do you mean?" she asked resting her head on his chest. "Well first I want that old car gone." Ciela moved her head to face him. "Why do I need a new car?" she asked. "Lover, your car is crap and you know it. So I'm getting you a bullet proof BMW." "Hey don't I get a choice in this at all." Eric shook his head.

When they got out Ciela dried off and put one of Eric's shirts on then went straight under the covers. She giggled and curled up into a ball. "You know you won't be able to do that soon right?" he said getting into to bed and spooning up against her again. "I know I'm enjoying it before I can't." She smiled and started to fall asleep. Eric watched her as she dozed off. He couldn't turn his head away from her. She was so warm and now she carried his son…. His son. Suddenly Ciela's phone rung and she woke up. She looked at it and it said _**Tara Thornton**_. She looked at Eric and he smiled. "Hello?" "What the fuck Ciela! You can't just quit!" "I had to quit." "Yeah? Then what's your special reason?" Ciela went silent. "Hang on one minute." Ciela said. "Eric, Tara wants to know why I quit, what do I say?" Eric smiled and offered his hand. She gave him the phone and pouted. "This is Northman." "Whatever vampire, why the fuck did Ciela quit, and why did you say it." "We would say but we would have to talk in person, we will come to merlottes in a few days." Eric handed Ciela the phone and she mouthed _thank you_. "Look Tara I have to go I'll talk to you soon." "Ok Ciela, don't let Eric hurt you." And with that Ciela turned it off. She sighed and put her head on his chest. "Do we have to go back to merlottes?" she asked somewhat sadly. "Only if you want to lover." Eric said stroking her long blonde hair. She started to fall asleep again and Eric just smiled as she finally did.

Ciela dreamt of holding her baby and Eric was so happy she had never seen him smile like that before. But then everything went dark. Ciela felt something on her face and it wasn't a dream. "Eric stop it." She murmured then it felt down her body. "Eric I'm not in the mood." Ciela opened her eyes lazily and saw that Eric was chained to the bed with silver. Then she saw a hand coming towards and she gasped. The hand grabbed her mouth so she couldn't scream. She kicked and kicked trying to get free. Another hand came around to grab her and pulled her out of the bed. She tried to grab onto something but her hands and legs were being tied. They put a cloth on her face and she passed out.

Ciela woke up and tried to get free from the bonds holding to the roof. She screamed and was able to get one hand free. She pulled and pulled and got the other one free. She had to imagine her power within to let it out. Suddenly a light flash burst the door open and she tried to get out. Not knowing that there were vampires on the other side they stared at her. One was behind her before she could think. He grabbed her arms and pulled her down the hall. She had light flowing from her hands in rage. They walked down the stairs. She flashed light on a vampire, and they burst like they would in the sun. "Hey what do you think you are doing?!" Ciela yelled as they forced her to the ground. They made her bow her head then pushed her forward. "Ah Miss Stackhouse I've been waiting for you." Said the man in front of her. "What do you want?" she asked angrily. "I want to know what you are." "And you think I'm going to tell you?" she answered angrily. He smiled. In no time he had everyone out of the room. He tied her hands together and put some sort of thing around her hands to stop the light from hitting him. "Are you a fairy?" he asked suspiciously. "What if I am, you think I am going to tell you?" she said arrogantly. He smiled at her in a really creepy way. "Tell me, or your boyfriend is dead." She sighed, she remembered that no matter what Eric said even if it threatened his 'life', don't tell anyone what you are. "Fuck you, I will never tell you." She said meanly. He smiled and bit her neck making her go pale white and he started to drink, almost draining her but not quite.

Eric sat in his throne chair looking glum, his head resting on his hand. "Eric you can't act like this. You are acting like a spoilt child." Pam said sitting next to him. He didn't answer her and just sat there. She walked off to the dance floor and just stood there keeping watch. "What's wrong with him?" said a man in a black cloak. Eric lifted his head to glance at him and growled. "He just lost his lover and he isn't very happy." The man sighed. "Maybe I could talk to him?" pam just smiled as well as she could. The man walked up to Eric and bowed. Eric raised his head immediately. "I'm sorry to hear about your lover your majesty." He said slyly. "You can quit the act madden I know you have her." He smiled. "Why do you think i have her?" he asked. "Because I can smell her on you, what surprises me is how you managed to chain me and get past me." Madden smiled. "Well It was during the day time and we did use were wolfs." He said. Eric stood up and vampire sped down to him. "You will lead me to her now!" he yelled. Madden laughed. Eric grabbed his throat and tightened his grip so that it would kill a human not a vampire. Everyone stared at them so Eric ran out the door into the outside air. "Tell me where she is now! Or i rip you to shreds!" Eric yelled making Madden cower. "My…house…bon…temps…let…me…go…" Eric smiled as he pulled madden into two. In an instant Eric was in the air heading off to Madden's house.

When he got there he was attacked by three werewolves. He tore them to bits every single one of them. He was going to get Ciela tonight and no one was going to hold him back. "halt in the name of madden!" a group of vampires said. Eric smiled. He lunged forward to rip all their heads off. The screams coming from them were music to his ears. He could feel Ciela's presence now, and she was frightened beyond belief. He burst the doors open and saw a man holding Ciela, who had obviously been on the brink of being drained, in one hand and a gun in the other.

Ciela could hear the screams of people outside, as she knew someone was about going to bust through the door any minute. she could feel Eric's presence and he was very pissed off. Suddenly with no warning someone grabbed her and raced off somewhere. She couldn't see, all she could do was hear and feel. She was frightened and not in a good way. She thought she was honestly going to die. The screams stopped and she knew something bad was about to happen. She could feel Eric was close now. Suddenly she heard a door maybe burst open. "You fucking coward!" Eric yelled full with revenge and anger. "Yes I know she was exquisitely delicious, though I know she can hear us. She can't do anything." Ciela was so angry with herself; she was going in and out of consciousness and couldn't do anything about it. As soon as she got the chance to be conscious again she moved her arm weakly down to his leg and shot what remaining energy into a light bolt. He fell to the ground and Ciela fell fully out of consciousness. Eric grabbed Ciela and killed the man. He quickly carried her out the door and to their house. As soon as he got down to the bedroom he laid Ciela down on the bed and bit his wrist. He put it up to her lips and made her swallow it. He could feel very lightly through the bond that she was very slowly regaining consciousness. He decided to leave her be and let her sleep.

5


	3. Chapter 3

2012 true blood 20th September

**True Blood III**

Ciela only just woke up and saw Eric looking down at her and he smiled. "What happened?" "You got almost drained I saved your life." Ciela snuggled closer to Eric as he spoke to her softly. "We should think of a name for him." Ciela said quietly. "How about I will pick the first name and you pick the middle?" Eric responded. Ciela nodded and thought. "His name should be Eric." Eric said. Ciela looked at him weirdly. "In Viking times we often named our first son our own name." she smiled and laughed. "Big E and little E." she said happily. "His other name should be alexander." Eric thought that was the perfect name. Ciela fell asleep and dreamt of nothing other than goodness.

Ciela woke up in the comfort of the bed with Eric right beside her. She looked to her side table and saw a note.

Dear Ciela

Make sure to eat something today and have a true blood if you can stomach it. Your BMW should arrive today or tomorrow. Remember that we are going to merlottes tonight to see Tara, if you still want to. Also I have a surprise for you.

I love you and Eric

E

Ciela sat up and stretched_. _She went through the draws and laughed. She couldn't believe Eric actually bought her clothes. She put on a yellow summer dress and walked out through the two doors. She came out through the cupboard and had to cover her eyes because she hadn't seen the sunlight in a while. She closed the door and looked around the house for a while. She got to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. "Umm… who are you?" a voice said from behind Ciela. She jumped a bit in shock. "You scared me." Ciela said. "Umm are you the master's lover?" she asked sacredly. "Ah yes, my name is Ciela, who are you?" she asked curiously. "I'm Alicia, a day maid, so I guess I will be looking after you." She said. "Ah well you don't have to…" Ciela said. Alicia smiled. "The master is kind and generous, so I don't mind." Alicia smiled. "Well I guess I am hungry." Alicia smiled and went to the fridge. "Here have this." She said. Alicia passed her a bowl of salad and Ciela started eating it. "Um miss" Alicia said. "The master said that you need special care, is that for a special reason?" Alicia asked cautiously. Ciela stuttered a bit then went to open her mouth but nothing came out. "Umm… ahh…well…i…kind of need a true blood" Alicia smiled. "Yes of course may I ask why you would need it?" Ciela mumbled. "I might wait for Eric to say." Alicia frowned. "Who is Eric?" "Oh, um his name is Eric your master's name." Alicia nodded and took the bowl from Ciela, since she finished it. "Alicia, what's the time?" "It's 5.00pm" "wow I was asleep until 4.30." Alicia laughed and then got back to what she was doing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ciela didn't know whether to answer it or not. She decided to, so she walked up to the door and took a deep breath. She opened the door to see a man standing there. "Ah… can I help you?" Ciela asked cautiously. The man stepped forward a bit then bowed. "Yes, I was wondering if my lord was awake yet." He asked. Ciela looked behind the man and saw the sun going down. "Ah. I don't think he is…" she was cut off by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Eric. "Yes, I'm here." He said simply. "The car you ordered is here." "Oh good, get one of my guards to park it in the garage." Eric closed the door and hugged Ciela tightly. She smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck. He let go off her and smiled. "What's so funny?" she asked. He just kept smiling. Then he knelt down on one knee. Ciela gasped and looked around frantically, she blushed beyond belief. "Ciela Stackhouse, will you marry me?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling at her. "Yes, yes, yes!" she squeaked. Eric pulled out a ring with an emerald cut. He slid it on to her finger and kissed her passionately. "Do you like my surprise?" he asked happily. "Yes, I love you so much. You make so happy." _Love, comfort, warmth, support._ "He knows." Ciela said. Eric smiled against her fore head. "Do you still want to go to merlottes?" Eric asked. "Yes." Eric smiled at her and picked her up. "We are going to take your new car." Eric said smiling at her. "You really didn't have to buy me a car." Ciela questioned. Eric laughed at her. "You may not want it, but it makes me feel like you are safe." Ciela kissed him and they got into Ciela's car.

On the way to bon temps Eric played his Swedish music, Ciela was deep in thought. "What is keeping you in thought, lover?" Eric asked putting a hand on her shoulder, still focused on the road. "Oh, it's just that I don't know what to say when all the people ask why I am walking around with a vampire." He smiled at her. "It makes you feel uncomfortable with me." She shook her head. "No, I just don't want an argument happening." Eric laughed. "Well I'm going with you anyway, it don't trust Sam." Eric lowered his voice. Ciela sighed and patted her small bump. Eric pulled up into the merlottes drive way.

"Hey look at that, that's a good looking car." Lafayette said. "That guy must be loaded, or he is just showing off." Said a women standing just behind him. "I'm going to talk to him" she said walking up to the car. As she got there she felt a gush of wind and saw the car door open. She saw a tall 6'5" Swedish man with longish blood hair. He helped someone out of the car and growled at Lafayette and the woman. "Holy shit! Eric! The fuck!" Lafayette yelled. Eric smiled at him then ignored him. Lafayette looked closer and saw Ciela. "What the fuck Ciela!" Lafayette yelled at Ciela. He walked toughly up to her. Eric stepped in front of Ciela, one hand on Ciela, protectively. "Take another step, I dare you." Eric growled, possessively. Ciela put her hand on Eric's shoulder, and turned around. He pulled her hand up to his face and rubbed it. "Ciela, you whore. You're such a slut!" Eric rolled his eyes and looked at him. "You really shouldn't have said that." Eric grabbed his neck and slowly lifted him off the ground. "Eric stop!" Ciela yelled. He looked at her and she looked at him sorrowfully. He put him down and grabbed her hand. They walked off into the bar. As soon as they walked in the bar everyone stared at them. "Just ignore them." Eric said pulling her towards the bar. '_Fucking slut should've been killed by René when he had the chance'' she could've done so much better than that' 'look at the way she looks at us like we are the freaks here' 'we should burn this mother fucker right now' 'what would her grandmother say?' 'I wonder if René is still around.' 'I heard that René was still alive and is after her good riddance' 'what's Ciela doing with this vampire?' 'Great first bill and now this, what a whore.' _Ciela couldn't block all the thoughts coming to her head, but she had to persevere. Tara looked at Ciela with a funny smirk. "Eyes on things that concern you people!" Sam yelled as he walked out into the bar area. Everybody had their eyes back on what they were doing except for one table. "Tara can we talk to you outside?" Tara nodded and put her towel down. "Cover me Sam." Tara said, not looking at him. Tara and Eric got out the door but Arlene blocked Ciela off. Eric looked back and growled. _No,_ Ciela sent through the bond and he just waited outside. "Arlene move." Ciela said. Arlene stood still and didn't move. "What's that? Why are you bruised?" Arlene smirked. "Because everyone thought that bill was nice, and all he did was tried to kill me, now move." Ciela a slight bit agitated. Everyone gasped; even Eric looked surprised from what she could see. "And what's going to make me?" Ciela rolled her eyes. "I will." Eric whispered in her ear. Arlene stepped forward, and just tried to hide her fright. '_Fucking bitch! Why come back? Haha she even gained a bit of weight… hang on that's not all over, it's just stomach! I bet that bitch is pregnant. Maybe I should tell everyone. Or maybe tell the FOTS!'_ Ciela stepped back and was shocked. If this got to the FOTS Eric and everyone she cared about are dead. Arlene knew straight away that Ciela read her mind. "You fucking bitch! You read my mind!" Arlene yelled. She came at Ciela like a killer bat from hell. She wrapped her hands around her neck.

Eric looked at Ciela step back a bit, something wasn't right. "You fucking bitch! You read my mind!" he heard Arlene yell. Then she raced up to her and wrapped her hands around Ciela's neck. No way was he going to let this happen to her again. He was up next to Arlene and grabbed her hands before anyone could react. "Stop this right now!" Eric yelled in his threatening voice. Everybody except Sam, Tara and Ciela got frightened. "Oh, before I go a word of advice. We know when a human has wronged us, we can smell it." Eric picked up Ciela and carried her outside. Once they got outside Eric still didn't put Ciela down he just held her like a child would a puppy. Tara stared at them.

Tara looked at how Eric went in and helped Ciela, maybe he was different? She thought of how a vampire could be so gentle to one person. Well if Ciela was happy that was going to make her happy. She saw Eric walk out, with Ciela in his arms, and thought of how sweet they looked. He reluctantly put her down and told her he would wait in the car. "Tara I have something really important to tell you." Ciela squeaked. Tara couldn't help but smirk, her best friend was so childish sometimes. "Yes, what is it?" she asked, wanting to know the answer as quick as possible. "I'm pregnant." Tara's smile got bigger and bigger than she screamed, "eeeee!" she held Ciela's hand and jumped up and down. "Do you have a bump? Can I see?" Tara asked excitedly. Ciela nodded and made sure no one was looking. She smiled and lifted up her shirt a bit so she could see. Tara knelt down touched it. "Wow… how far?" Tara asked and Ciela knew she had to lie. "Three months." Tara looked weirdly at her. "Shit… already through the first trimester." "Tara I have something else to tell you." Ciela said with a huge smiled on her face. "I'm getting married." Tara almost fainted. Ciela held out her hand and Tara looked at it then pointed towards Ciela's BMW. Ciela nodded frantically. "When did he ask you?" Tara asked in surprise. "About an hour before I got here." Tara smiled at her. "Is this his to?" she asked pointing to her stomach. Ciela nodded. "I'm happy for you Ciela, but… I still don't like him." They both laughed and Ciela had to say goodbye. "I love you Tara." Ciela said, hugging her tightly. Tara said the same but didn't hug her as tight. Eric opened the door for Ciela and waited for her to get. Once she was in he closed the door. Tara told him to come to her just for a second. "Yes?" Eric asked surprised that Tara would even let him get this close to her. "Take good care of her please… she tends to walk into a lot of trouble." Eric smiled. "Don't worry no one is going to harm her." He waved to Tara and she waved back, and with that they drove off.

Ciela fell asleep on the way home, but Eric wasn't taking her straight home. He drove through Shreveport and pulled up next to a weird old hut. He carefully lifted her up and locked the car. She moved in his arms, not awake yet. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Northman? What can I do for you?" doctor Ludwig asked. "This is who I told you about." Doctor Ludwig looked at her over and over. "What a perfect specimen of a female human. I suppose you have proposed to her yet?" Eric nodded and Ludwig motioned her hand for him to come in. he walked in and placed her on a bed. "How long is she and do you know how long it will last for?" Eric asked, trying to find out whether the fae were right or not. Ludwig pressed on her stomach a bit a moved her hand a bit. "Well I would say she is about a month and a half of a 4 month pregnancy. But I believe she will need blood to sustain the baby. It comes to my attention that it will be mostly vampire." Ludwig said lifting her hand off Ciela's stomach. "Take good care of her Northman, she will need it. If anything comes up call me straight away." Eric nodded and Ludwig shooed him outside.

When they got home Alicia had already left but left a note on the counter. _Miss Ciela, there is a chicken salad in the fridge and fruit on the table. There is also already cooked meat in the fridge and true blood; you just have to warm it up._ Eric picked it up and walked up the cupboard. He opened it and pressed his hands to the sensors again. He had already set Ciela's hand prints onto them. He slowly undressed her, with just her bra and underwear on. Pulling back the covers, Eric tucked Ciela in. he could just watch her all night. He knew the sun was coming up but didn't want to go back to sleep. He went upstairs to his office on the third floor.

5


End file.
